Regina, somos terribles en esto
by Lara Pond
Summary: A veces la maternidad no es lo más fácil, menos para alguien cuya especialidad es arrestar personas y para otra que sabe dirigir una ciudad...
1. Noches difíciles

**_Este fic participa en el 3ºReto "Cosas que pasan…" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"_**

**_Disclaimer: OUAT_**

**_Prompt: Cosas que pasan...con el segundo hijo/hija_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Regina…somos terribles en esto<span>_**

—Lo se—Respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

—Perdona amor pero fui yo la última que se despertó para ir a cuidarla—Le explicó con pena la mujer, que de no ser que se desmayaba allí mismo del sueño la remplazaría pero su cuerpo pedía algo de compasión así que no podía mover un músculo, porque si a alguien salió la niña era a Regina, siempre seria y hacía todo mil veces solo para que sea lo más cercano a la inexistente perfección, y tenía las mismas pilas que ella por lo que nunca…pero nunca se cansaba y terminaba cansando a sus madres antes que a si misma, así que las mujeres se tuvieron que comenzar a turnar para hacerle dormir a la noche o que se vuelva a la cama y deje los libros a mitad de esta.

—Mmm…sí tienes razón…dame un segundo—Pidió para darse fuerzas y así levantarse, porque tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones pero Emma estaba peor. Así que cuando logró encontrar las fuerzas se sentó.

Estuvo así más o menos veinte minutos hasta que su pareja notó que seguía allí, y medio dormida la empujó para que se levantase.

Con ello la mujer casi se cae de cara, pero tenía aun sus reflejos de adolescencia por suerte y se paró, mirando amargamente a la otra que dormía. Aunque no podía culparle se molestó, luego se las pagaría.

—Ya va cariño—Le dijo a su hija cuando ya estaba en el pasillo y escuchó a la niña llamar a su madre, que siendo la pareja que eran podía ser cualquiera de ellas, salvo que cuando se enojaba con alguna le llamaba por el nombre de pila y sonaba extraño. Era en esos casos cuando la gente pensaba que Emma andaba con Hook y no con Regina como debían saber.

Pero bueno, así eran las cosas.

Y al llegar encontró a la niña llorando.

—Oh mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó mirándole fijamente a la pequeña que tenía las mejillas, nariz y ojos rojos por tanto llanto.

—No, quiero a Mami—Le dijo refunfuñando.

Regina nunca entendía por qué ella le prefería siempre a Emma, porque siempre era esa mujer esto, Emma aquello, pero nunca ella. Podía ser porque era terriblemente igual que ella y a lo mejor hasta tenían los mismos gustos con las personas, pero aun con eso justificándole no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que era la madre menos preferida para ella, aunque Henry amaba a ambas por igual, la mujer quería ser querida por sus hijos, ambos.

—No puede venir, ella está muy cansada cariño—Trataba de convencerle, pero ahí estaba, esa mirada de seriedad que no daría el brazo a torcer porque lo conocía, ella tenía la misma expresión cuando Emma quería obligarle a algo que ella definitivamente no haría, pero bueno, tenía sus métodos.

—Mira mi amor…

* * *

><p>—…Mi amor… ¿Podemos cambiar? Prometo darte más vacaciones y cocinar siempre yo…ella no me quiere—Se acercó a Emma rendida tirándose desganada en la cama. De verdad no podía creer que siempre perdía contra esa niña, a lo mejor era su versión mejorada porque además tenía rasgos que por convivencia adquirió de la otra mujer…como su terquedad, y Emma sí que era terca.<p>

—Está bien—Se sentó muerta la mujer— Vaya que se te hace difícil con ella ¿No?

Regina acostumbrada al cansancio de su chica de forma automática casi de un abrazo le ayudó a levantarse.

—No sé por qué no me quiere como a ti—Confesó lo que le tenía molesta.

Emma alzó sus cejas terminando de despertar.

—Vaya, bueno mi amor, yo pienso que es como tú—Le dijo sonriente acercándose a ella.

—Lo sé por eso te adora

—No, por eso le cuesta admitir cuando quiere a alguien y hasta se hace la difícil—Sonríe con ello, besa su mejilla y se va antes de que la otra reaccione y muy probablemente se moleste por el comentario.

—A ver mi sol ¿Qué pasa?—Se escuchó la pregunta desde allí cómo Emma interactuaba con su hija.

Regina apostaba que hasta ya la estaba abrazando mientras que ella estaba allí, solita sin nadie.

O casi, porque sintió unos pasos y cómo la cama se hundió.

Entonces sin voltear, solo por cómo se hundió supo quién era.

— ¿Henry? ¿Qué pasa querido?—Le preguntó y se encontró con que el niño tenía una cara de espanto enorme.

—Pesadillas…tú, mamá, y…—No terminó de decir que la otra le abrazó.

—Está bien, duerme aquí—Le dijo medio dormida y el chico se dejó estar.

Después de todo no es tan malo, al menos el niño le quería, y su hija lo hacía a su forma…


	2. Caídas y risas

**_Areli: Gracias :D me gusta que sea así._**

**_Aquí está el siguiente_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>De Campo y playa<span>_**

—Ve mi amor, busca la cesta y luego ve a ponerte el traje de baño—Le dijo Regina y Henry hizo caso y desapareció en camino al auto para ir por lo que le pidió. Mientras que la pequeña copia de Regina estaba saltando por todas partes tratando de atrapar una mariposa sin efecto.

Emma estaba acostada en el césped aunque había un mantel allí mismo para que lo hiciera, pero prefería sentir el mismo suelo bajo ella más que otra cosa.

—Emma…por amor a todo lo bueno, te ensuciarás la camisa, y tu nunca la lavas—Le regañó la otra mujer desde el mantel.

—Regina…relájate, son vacaciones y es el campo, por algo es campo, no esperes que esté en esa cosa mientras tengo este pasto suavecito y fresco—Le dijo para defenderse—Además si quieres la lavaré yo luego

—Pero si eres un desastre en esas cosas

—Claro que no

— Recuérdame qué pasó con mi vestido—Le hizo la contra jugada

—Pero…luego logré arreglar eso

—Con una tintorería, ¿Y cómo le fue a mis pantalones?

—Eso…Eso no vale, estábamos en nuestros primeros días de novias y yo

— ¿Mi suéter?

—Es tu culpa que el secador de ropas sea tan filoso

—Porque eso no se seca así

Emma rodó los ojos comenzando a rendirse.

—Pero cómo iba a saberlo yo

—Cosas básicas de lavandería

Y se rindió, como siempre, con ella no podía evitarlo, siempre era así.

—Vale, pero hazme un lugar—Terminó cediendo para continuar la costumbre, y la otra mujer miró a su lado, había demasiado espacio.

—Pero sí…

—No, me refiero a esto—Le dijo apartando las cosas que tenía en su regazo y se acostó sobre sus piernas—Así está mucho mejor

Regina por un momento frunció el ceño pero terminó negando para sonreír.

—Eres imposible—Comentó mientras veía cómo la otra acariciaba su muslo con cariño.

—Tú más y así me encantas

La morena volvió a negar esta vez riendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaban corriendo, jugando a perseguirse o hacer castillos de arenas, la pequeña se cayó de forma extraña ya que no había con qué caerse y la niña comenzó a llorar.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?—Preguntó preocupada Emma yendo hacia ella lo más rápido posible.

Al escuchar todo Regina se acercó también y vio a su mujer agachada mirándole la rodilla lastimada de su hija.

— N-No lo sé, estaba corriendo tras ella y de repente se cayó— Respondió Henry exagerando los movimientos con sus manos para demostrar la caída.

—Debió doblarse el pie, o simplemente enredarse con sus piernas—Sugirió Emma y Regina asintió, era muy posible.

Así le curó la pierna y mientras la niña se quejaba del suelo y de lo duro que era Emma río.

—Pues es un mal suelo—Dijo y pronto terminó saliendo con otra cosa— Es uno muy malo

Y así lo pateó fuerte.

—Henry golpea el suelo— Miró a su hijo quien tardó unos segundos en comprender pero pronto lo hizo y lo pisó con fuerza. En eso Regina miraba con cara de no creerlo, y de no querer ser la siguiente.

—Muy bien, ahora tú—Le tocaba definitivamente a la otra mujer.

—No hablarás en serio…

Pero esa mirada no podía ir más en serio.

Y Terminó pisándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué saldré con raras?—Se quejó pero terminó riendo.

Eso hizo que la niña dejase de llorar, y Emma sonrió.

—Querrás decir "Casarte" cariño—Y besó la mejilla de la otra.

La morena le empujó jugando y continuaron con su comida en el césped, claro que hubieron uno que otro accidente, pero aun así no fue nada grave, como siempre.


	3. El parto

**_Jessica: Aw gracias, me gusta que sea así :)_**

**_Kykyo: Sí totalmente jajaja_**

**_Thewoman: Genial!, y gracias, sí a mi también me gustan estos tipos de fic donde ya son pareja o familia y se habla exactamente de eso._**

**_Gracias por todos lor Reviews, Favs y Follows, si quieren leer algún momento especifico de estas dos solo díganlo y lo haré, puede ser cuando estaban solteras, de novias, casadas o los hijos adultos, como quieran :) por PM o Review no tengo problema._**

**_Sin más espero que les guste_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Parto<span>_**

Estaba durmiendo, había tenido un día difícil y largo porque ser quien trae la comida a la casa no es fácil ya que Regina por su embarazo casi ni podía ejercer su trabajo ella tenía que hacerlo el doble y eso significaba acabar como si nunca hubiese dormido en años.

Pero aun así cuando su esposa comenzó a moverse mucho y murmurar quejidos de molestia ella igual se despertó.

—Eh…Regina—Trató de calmarla pero la mujer seguía moviéndose— Cariño… ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Pero siguió siendo ignorada, y esos jadeos se transformaron en gemidos de dolor, eso le preocupó.

— ¿Regina qué pasa? Contesta—Le dijo y eso terminó haciendo que Regina volteara, estaba sudando y con cara de terror.

—Creo que…creo que rompí fuentes—Y con eso Emma terminó de ponerse nerviosa, se levantó rápidamente buscando su pantalón se puso una campera, le paso una campera a su mujer y se la llevó rápidamente a la cocina para que se sentase en lo que despertaba a Henry, porque debían ser eso de las cuatro de la mañana y el chico le había pedido que sin importar nada quería estar con su madre cuando diera a luz, así que con ello tuvo que llevarlo.

* * *

><p>Así cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas por fin nació, era una niña y Henry estaba fascinado con ella, las madres no podían quitar la sonrisa por cómo el chico no quería soltarla en ningún momento.<p>

Durante los primeros años de la pequeña él fue de gran ayuda, porque prácticamente hacía todo, la hacía dormir, la calmaba cuando lloraba, le hacía divertirse, pero obviamente no se despertaba a la mitad de la noche por ella o le limpiaba cuando se ensuciaba los pañales, pero aun así era mejor que una niñera porque hasta la niña parecía adorarle.

Pero eso sí, notaron que era obviamente igual a su madre…

Igualita, tanto que

Cuando despertaba siempre lo hacía temprano, se levantaba se vestía comía y estaba lista para irse al colegio mucho antes que todos, solo con Regina estaba en las mañanas porque eran igual de estructuradas y sistemáticas.

Para los estudios era muy buena como lo fue su madre en su edad.

Se notaba que era concentrada, seria cuando hacía sus deberes o cualquier cosa, podía fácilmente darse cuenta que hasta la mismas caras hacía, esa en la que mientras leía fruncía la nariz y entrecerraba los ojos, se le veía muy tierna justo como su esposa cuando le pasaba igual.

Lo que más le llamó la atención era cómo le quería más a ella que a Regina, como si de verdad fuera la mini copia de su mujer, porque hasta en eso eran similares, o exactamente las mismas.

—Te lo digo…no me quiere…—Se rindió como siempre lo hacía con la niña y se sentó en la cocina para beber su café de la tarde.

—No, y yo te lo digo, ella te adora solo que le cuesta admitirlo o mostrarlo

—Claro, porque contigo le cuesta tanto

—Vamos, tienes que admitir que con esa actitud no se la dejas muy fácil—Se alzó de hombros Emma mientras terminaba de comer.

—Ajá…—Y con ello acabó la conversación.

* * *

><p>Estaban en un cumpleaños de una niña amiga de su hija.<p>

Era de esas niñas molestas y con toques que le hacían recordar a Ruby, pero aun así a su hija le gustaba estar con ella, será por costumbre, o algo así.

Pero mientras estaban allí jugando, Henry se peleó con un chico, se habían comenzado a revolcar en el suelo cuando la madre de la cumpleañera y las dos mujeres le detuvieron.

—Hey, Hey ¿Qué pasa aquí?—Dijo Emma haciendo uso de su imponente actitud de Sheriff.

Eso hizo que automáticamente ambos se quedaran callados y separados.

Henry se veía más molesto y tenía el labio partido.

— ¿Qué pasó cariño? Tú no eres de los agresivos—Le dijo Regina limpiándole la herida. Mientras tanto la otra madre estaba encargándose del otro niño.

Entonces su hijo miró con mucha ira al otro y estaba por golpearle de nuevo.

—Arruinó la pintura de Jane a propósito— Le dijo totalmente irritado.

La mujer miró al otro niño y luego en dirección a Jane quien estaba hace unos momentos en el otro lado de la sala.

Estaba llorando y se notaba que el cuadro que tenía en la mano estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de pintura roja y hasta la niña tenía pintada la cara y ropa.

Con eso fue suficiente, Regina se encargó de todo.

* * *

><p>—Gracias Madre…era para ti pero lo arruinaron…—Y así la pequeña abrazó a Regina quien no podía quitar los ojos de sorpresa por ello. Jamás había sido ella la que comenzaba los abrazos cuando se trataba de esa madre.<p>

—Claro…no te preocupes pintaremos algo juntas después

Y con ello la niña se fue de nuevo a jugar.

Emma quien miraba todo, sonrió.

—Ves te lo dije, te adora a ti también, solo que es terca a la hora de mostrarlo y demasiado calculadora—Dijo y abrazó a su esposa— ¿A quién me recordará?

Regina bufó para luego sonreír también.

—Tal vez a ti misma que eres peor

Y así pasaron la tarde, Henry jamás fue más respetado por los otros niños como en ese entonces, porque si la pelea hubiese seguido él ganaba sin más.


	4. Insoportable (Parte 1)

**_Thewoman: aun falta es la primera parte, pero aquí ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Insoportable<span>_**

Insoportable, terrible, malcriada, torpe, testaruda y desesperante, todo eso era esa mujer, pero… ¿Por qué la quería tanto? ¿Qué veía en ella para soportar lo que puedan decir de ella?

Estaba besando a esa chica, justo a ella, a Emma Swan la mujer de sus pesadillas y aun así adoraba hacerlo, era como una de esas cosas que no podía evitar. No podía evitar morder esos suaves y tentadores labios, jugar con esa lengua y más aun mantenerse con ella así todo el tiempo que pueda.

Simplemente no podía evitarlo y tampoco quería así que se terminara, por ello cuando alguien le interrumpió no se dio cuenta, si no lejos de eso continuó besándole.

Fue recién cuando Emma la detuvo cuando logró darse cuenta de lo que pasó en ese momento.

— Mary…—Dijo la rubia mirándole a la que acabó de entrar quedándose totalmente anonadada.

—Mira no es lo que…

—Emma, no vengas con eso, estás sobre Regina Mills, y estabas besándole…

David quien recién entraba a la casa, saludó y estaba por buscar a su esposa cuando la mujer le dio una mirada de que luego hablarían a Emma y fue a buscarle.

—Oh dios…—Regina se levantó aterrada.

— Regina, tranquilízate, tenemos que hablar, yo…

—No, yo, ehm, dios me tengo que ir—Le dijo apurada y se levantó.

—No Regina…

—Adios Emma—Le respondió de forma tan definitiva que no pudo quitarla.

Qué buena primera impresión como novia que le dio a los padres de su novia…


End file.
